Oversized Shirts
by Goddess2uu
Summary: This story is pure smut and porn and it may become more chapters but for now is pre-serum. Bucky comes home and catches Steve is one of his favorite shirts. Rated M for a very good reason. M/M, Stucky, Pre-Serum, Pre-War, PWP, Smut.


Part 1 – Pre-Serum

Steve was home in his and Bucky's apartment, alone like he was most days. Bucky worked 60 hours a week at the docs to pay for their apartment. There were still a good 5 hours before Bucky came home that day.

It was time for one of Steve's favorite things to do. He stripped completely naked in Bucky's room and found of one Bucky's favorite shirts, sliding it over his slim body. Instantly he is enveloped in the delicious smell of Bucky, his best friend, the man he loved (even if said man didn't know that). He brought the collar of the shirt up to his nose and breathed in as deeply as his shallow lungs would let him. He moans softly in the back of his throat as the smell of the ocean on a crisp day as well as Bucky's sweat fills his nostrils. He loves the way Bucky smells, it's intoxicating, addicting. Thus, he can't seem to stop wearing Bucky's too-big-for-him shirts.

He goes into the living room freely, the idea of having 5 hours to himself and Bucky's shirt. He lies on their couch and grabs his sketch book and charcoal. He works on a sketch that he has been working on for ages but keeps hidden. He looks at it appreciatively before he starts working on it again. It's a shirtless picture of Bucky that unfortunately ends at his gorgeous, lean hips.

Steve finishes the final details of Bucky's flawless body before just lying there and staring at the picture. _God, he is beautiful..._ he thinks to himself and sighs. He knows he can never have what he wants, for what he wants is punishable by death.

As he stares at the familiar face of the man he loves, he starts to feel aroused. He'd never been good with women because no matter how hard he tried, he didn't want them, he wanted Bucky. He moves a hand down his skinny frame, shivering at the thought of his hand being Bucky's. He sighs as he slowly touches his hardening cock through Bucky's shirt. He wraps his hand around himself and starts to rub himself through the shirt, moaning as he starts to go faster. The slight sting from Bucky's shirt something he'd gotten used to ages ago when he started doing this. He's rocking his hips up into his hand, his eyes are screwed shut as he imagines Bucky on top of him.

" _Bucky_ " he moans as he comes into Bucky's shirt.

"What?" Bucky asks as he walks into the apartment, having not seen Steve yet obviously.

Steve freezes other than his hips twitching post-orgasmically. Bucky finally sees Steve and freezes at the sight: Steve wearing his favorite shirt, hand clearly wrapped around his own cock, eyes blown wide from his orgasm, skin flushed, and lips slightly parted. When Steve gets his mind back he gets up quickly and goes to run to the bathroom in complete embarrassment. Until Steve started moving Bucky was lost in a trance, it was _beautiful_.

Before Steve can get into the bathroom, Bucky, who is much faster, is towering over him and blocking the door. Steve expects him to yell, scream, and beat him. Instead he feels Bucky put his hand on Steve neck and pull him in until he is mere millimeters away from kissing him.

"That was a beautiful sight to come home to" he drawls, his Brooklyn accent always a little heavier when he's not in full control of his senses. His eyes rake over Steve's body, realizing that the overly large garment covering his small body belongs to _him_. He smirks and moves his eyes to meet Steve laden ones, "is that my shirt?"

Steve visibly swallows and blushes hard; his hands are playing with the hem of the shirt since he didn't know what to do with his own. He didn't know what to do with Bucky this close in a non-platonic way. Steve bites his own lip and nods softly at the question Bucky asked, embarrassed and still worried that Bucky might punch him or leave him forever. He is finally able to speak "I didn't think you would be home for another couple of hours" his voice is small and he wants to crawl into a ball and hide for the rest of time.

Steve is surprised as Bucky lays a gentle kiss on the corner of Steve's mouth. Bucky moves forward to do it again and Steve turns into it so it's a full mouth-on-mouth kiss. It's chaste and sweet, Steve notes that Bucky smells like the docs as well as his natural ocean smell, and his lips taste like cigarettes, he doesn't mind though, he enjoys it actually. The kiss breaks and Steve looks down at his bare feet, blushing brightly.

Bucky licks his bottom lip after the kiss and can't help but smile, his best friend tastes like honey and mint; smells he had always associated with Steve but he didn't think he would taste like it. His hand is still on Steve's neck and his other hand moves to Steve's chin, tilting it up so he can look into Steve's eyes. "I've always wanted to do this", he says before he slowly licks Steve's lush bottom lip. He closes his eyes and groans softly as he tastes his best friend's lip, he does it again and this time gently traces Steve's bottom lip with his own before leaning into a deeper kiss.

Steve finally pushes out of his reverie and kisses back with more force than intended, wrapping his arms around Bucky's shoulders and tilting his head back for Bucky to delve into his mouth with his tongue. He had imagined this day for ages, imagining how sweet Bucky tasted, how firm his body felt pressed to his like this, how his hands would roam his body. Which is exactly what Bucky's left hand was doing now; it had moved from Steve chin to gently feel Steve's delicate body through Bucky's shirt.

They break the kiss to breathe. The sound that comes from Steve is like a whine/whimper and it sounds absolutely pornographic to Bucky, which makes Bucky groan as well.

"Dammit Steve" is all Bucky says before he moves his lips to Steve's slender neck. Steve's throat vibrates with a moan and Bucky starts to suck and nibble on Steve's neck, wanting to mark the smaller man. Steve hips instinctively buck up into Bucky and he grazes his hard cock against Bucky.

" _Buuuck"_ the name falls from Steve's lips and he can't help but come a second time in 20 minutes. He blushes in pure embarrassment now; his come is dripping from Bucky's shirt onto the floor between them. He pulls back from Bucky and runs to his own room, and closes the door. This time Bucky doesn't stop him but stares in the direction he just went.

Finally Bucky walks over to Steve's bedroom door and knocks gently. The response is Steve opening the door enough to hand Bucky his soiled shirt mumbling an apology. Bucky doesn't let him close it after he takes his shirt; he put his shoed foot in place so it cannot close. Before he goes inside he can't help but smell the strong delicious smell of Steve's cum on his own shirt. He finally pushes into Steve's room and sees that Steve hadn't put anything on yet and was now standing awkwardly in the center of his room, completely naked. Bucky takes in his form and bites his own lip as he drops his shirt and moves towards Steve like a predatory cat. He presses Steve back until he is falling back onto his small bed; Steve lets out a small yelp in surprise but lays back, arms and legs spread slightly. Bucky looks over Steve hungrily and slowly lowers himself onto the beautiful man, kissing his collar bone, down to his nipple, giving each one light nips and licking gently. He keeps going down slowly and he can feel that Steve has gotten hard again, Bucky lays open mouth kisses to each of Steve's exposed ribs, then kissing down to Steve's navel. He dips his tongue into it and the sound elicited from the action is so amazing he does it again a few more times.

"Steve you are so beautiful" Bucky says as his lips move to Steve's left hip and sucks a dark purple hickey, moaning against the thin hip bone. Steve is shaking with excitement and arousal. Bucky moves lower now and is face-to-face with Steve's straining, red, cock. He gently sighs against it and it bobs against Steve's pelvis. Bucky has never done this before but, god damn does he want to. He licks the base of Steve's cock, pressing the flatness of his tongue to the vein on the underside; then he sucks on just the tip, hoping to god his confidence makes up for his inexperience.

"Oh my _GOD_ " Steve pants and his hips buck into Bucky, he has to hold onto the bed tightly so he doesn't come as quickly. Steve is moaning and panting as Bucky slowly sucks his average cock, licking and sucking and, occasionally, taking the entire thing into this mouth until it hit the back of his throat. " _Bucky_ , so close…" Steve tries to hold back but Bucky sucks more earnestly, moaning around Steve. Then he sees white, his orgasm taking over his body and making his back bow and his body arch as he pants and slowly comes down from his orgasm. He opens his eyes in time to see Bucky swallowing all of his cum. Bucky's eyes are blown with desire and he kisses up Steve until he _is_ kissing Steve. Steve tastes himself on Bucky and it makes his cock give a valiant twitch but stays soft in his lap.

"Bucky… that was _incredible_ "

Bucky chuckles and moves to Steve's side so he can spoon the smaller man, kissing his temple. Steve frowns as he feels that Bucky is still hard beside him.

"Let me help with that" Steve says softly against Bucky's neck. Bucky smiles and kisses the top of Steve's head.

"Next time, baby. Get some rest, you are spent" Bucky chuckles and Steve just nods, closing his eyes and falling almost instantly asleep. Before he's fully gone he whispers "Love you jerk"

"Love you too punk" Bucky responds and falls asleep as well.

After that fateful afternoon, Steve is seen wearing Bucky's shirts more and especially when Bucky is home.


End file.
